In some existing mobile terminals, a plurality of antennas are disposed in different positions inside the terminal, and different modules in the terminal, for example, a main of a primary mode, a diversity of the primary mode, a main of a secondary mode, and a diversity of the secondary mode of a multi-card and multi-mode terminal, use different antennas in the terminal. If fixed antennas are disposed for different modules, when a user uses the terminal and holds an antenna corresponding to a module that is operating, communication performance of the module that is operating is attenuated, resulting in a high call drop rate or network disconnection rate.
To resolve the foregoing problem, an antenna measurement selection method is provided in the prior art. The fixed antennas are not disposed for different modules in the terminal, and when a module needs to use an antenna, the module measures and selects the antenna. Specifically, for example, in a Long Term Evolution (Long Term Evolution, LTE for short) system, different modules in the terminal have different priorities, and a module with a highest priority may select two antennas for measurement and select one of the antennas as an antenna finally used. Other modules than the module with the highest priority do not have a capability to measure and select an antenna, and antennas that can be used by these modules are determined by an inherent hardware connection.
However, the solution used in the prior art cannot ensure communication performance of all modules in the terminal, and therefore there is still a problem of a high call drop rate or network disconnection rate.